Jurassic Park: Ghost
by SpinoGuy
Summary: An elite team of spec ops have gone to an island, to find any and all information that might be useful to the U.S. about the park. They find opposition, not only by man, but something... else.
1. Chapter 1

June 5th, 2012. 5:00 AM.

Location: Unknown

The room was dark. Only a single light bulb lit the room, and a weak one at that. The man sitting at the table in this ten foot square room. He was in a military outfit for urban areas, ready for combat at anytime. He was wearing a mask with a skull, a headphones with a microphone, and sunglasses covering his eyes. He looked around, waiting for his debriefing.

The door behind him opened, and a man in a UCP-patterned Army Combat Uniform entered. He put a folder on the table, and looked at the other man. The man began speaking. "Your name is Simon "Ghost" Riley, right?"

The masked man nodded. The man in the army uniform then went on to talk. "My name is General Shepherd. I will be the one who will tell you what to do, and you will do it. Understand?"

Ghost nodded. Shepherd opened the folder and handed Ghost a piece of paper. It had a file of a man, wearing what looked like a paintball mask. Shepherd said, "That man is Gary 'Roach' Sanderson. He will be one of your best friends in the coming months. He has been in Task Force 141 for a little over a year. Still has a lot to learn, but he's a good soldier." He then handed Ghost another file.

It showed a man, in his early forties, with a mohawk. "That's is Lieutenant John 'Soap' MacTavish. He will also be one of your best friends. He's a loose cannon, but he gets the job done. Price seems to like him. He the best damned soldier I could find. He can teach you the ropes, since he's been here a lot longer than you. This man," said Shepherd, hand Ghost another file, "will be your commanding officer. Captain John McClane."

A man, in his late thirties, was shown. He had a short, buzz cut, and a scar running down his face. "He once stopped thirteen terrorist from taking over Nakatomi Plaza in L.A. He did it singlehandedly. You don't want to fuck with this guy." He then took out the last file, and handed it to Ghost. He studied it hard. Shepherd said, "That is a keeper. His name is-"

"Skillz."

Shepherd looked at Ghost with a puzzling look. Ghost spoke again, in a British accent, "That man is Sean 'Skillz' McClellan. Him and I were in the Iraq war together. Damn good soldier. I wondered what happened to him."

Shepherd said, "You'll be able to find out soon. Also, you'll be accompanied by a mathematician."

Ghost looked up, and cocked his head to the side. He asked "Why do we need a mathematician?"

Shepherd grinned and said, "You'll be going to an island, of the coast of Costa Rica. Isla Sorna. This guy knows all about this place. It's truly amazing what you'll be able to learn from him."

Ghost asked, "What's there that a doctor would help five highly trained combat specialist?"

Shepherd chuckled and said, "You clearly didn't watch the news back in '97."

Ghost raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened in '97 that concerns me?"

Shepherd answered, "San Diego. I'm not going to keep you in suspense any longer, so to be blunt, a Tyrannosaurus Rex attacked it."

Ghost laughed, and said, "You expect me to believe that?"

Shepherd took out his phone and showed him a video from the attack. It showed a T-Rex biting a stop light. Ghost looked up at Shepherd, who was grinning. He stood up, and shook his head. He still didn't believe it, but it wasn't like him to diobey a commanding officer. He walked to the door, but before he opened it, Shepherd said, "I'll send the coordinates to where you go next." Ghost nodded again and walked out. Shepherd at there and took out another file. It showed the mathematician. He spoke to himself, "Congratulations. Your now a part of the Ghosts."

The picture was that of Ian Malcolm.


	2. Chapter 2

August 23rd, 2013 3:36 PM

Locatoin: San Diego

"Is that him?"

Ghost looked out the car, to see a man sitting at a table, whisky bottle in hand. He took off his sunglasses, and looked at the picture. Ghost replied, "Don't know. This was taken in '97."

He handed the photo to the other man, who looked at the man, and back at the picture. "We've been tracking this son of a bitch for almost a year, and we might have found him, and he's drunk."

Ghost pulled off his balclava, and pulled up his hood. "I'll be back in a few."

He opened the door, and slipped his dark red sunglasses on. He checked the ammo on his Browning HP, and walked towards the man. He tapped him on the shoulder. The man slapped it away, and took a long drink from the bottle. Ghost tapped his shoudler again. This time the man looked at Ghost and asked, "What?"

Ghost put a smile on his face, and said, "Are you Dr. Ian Malcolm?"

The man said, "Who wants to know?"

Ghost pulled out his military ID, and showed it to him. The man said, "Yeah, I'm Ian Malcolm. Why?"

Ghost answered, "We need you to come with us because you have been pick among a select few to be apart of the Ghosts."

Malcolm stared at Ghost and shook his head. "I don't know what you've been on, but I want some."

Ghost looked at Malcolm and said, "It's not a joke. We are going to Isla Sorna."

Malcolm burst out laughing. He wiped away a fake tear. "You honestly think I'm going to accompany you? You really are insane. Nice hoodie though. Really gives you that mysterious personality. Especially since it's seventy degrees out here."

Ghost grinned and said, "Trust me. You want to voluntarily go. You don't want the alternative." He showed Malcolm his gun, and went on to say, "Trust me, you really don't."

Malcolm suggested, "Go talk to Grant. That damn island ruined my life."

Ghost shook his head and said, "We already talked to Dr. Grant. He's happily married and not a drunk."

Malcolm chuckled and said, "That's Grant for ya. Always keeps his nose clean."

Ghost took a seat and said, "Dr. Malcolm, we really need to talk."

"I'm not a doctor anymore," replied Malcolm. "They took my doctorate from me years ago. Said I was too much of a fucking drunk. Whatever. It's the best damn thing that happened to me since that bitch left me." Ghost chuckled, and Malcolm replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, is my life's story fucking funny to you? You must have a really sick sense of fucking humor."

He went to take another drink, but Ghost took it from him. Ghost then took a long sip, and said, "You have one chance to redeem yourself. Come with us to the island, be the expert that you are, and do as your told. You'll get fifty-thousand."

Malcolm looked up abruptly. He stuttered out the words, "Fif-Fifty thousand?"

Ghost nodded and said, "How you spend that is your decision. But I suggest you do it wisely."

Malcolm rested his hand on his chin. Ghost took another sip, and said, "We're leaving in two months. You have until then to make your decision."

Malcolm put his hand out, and Ghost took it.

"What the fuck are you doing? I want my whisky back."

Ghost tossed the whisky back, and went back to his van. Malcolm was about to take a sip, but he looked at the bottle and put it back down.

Ghost looked outside the window, and looked at the other man. "I think I got to him."

The man said, "Please. Ghost, you could barely get a woman."

Ghost chuckled, slipped his balclava on, and looked back at Malcolm, who left the money on the table and walked off. Ghost pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. Ghost looked at the other man, and said, "It's ringing."

The man on the other line answered, "Is he in?"

Ghost replied, "Don't know, sir. But I doubt he could decline our offer."

The man said, "Good. Tell Sergeant Sanderson to go to Horseman One with you. Kingfish has got a little surprise for you."

"Yes, Captain. What about Shepherd?"

The captain replied, "Don't trust him. At all. I've got Soap and Skillz looking for any and all information on this guy. I doubt he's one to fuck around with."

"And McClane," asked Ghost.

The man replied, "He seems trustworthy enough. But keep a look out."

Ghost replied, "Copy that. Ghost out."

The other man asked, "What did the big boss want?"

Ghost looked at him and said, "We're going to Horseman One, Roach. Captain Price's orders."

XXXXX

4:53 PM

Location: Horseman One

Kingfish greeted his comrade's in his thick Russian accent, "Greeting's friends. I take it Price was able to get you two to come, eh? How did the interview with Malcolm go?"

Roach replied, "Ghost fucked it up."

"Fuck you, bug."

Roach put his hands up in a defensive position and walked away. Ghost looked back at Kingfish and said, "Price wanted me to come and speak to you. Why?"

Kingfish looked at him confusingly, and asked, "Price? Oh. OH! Yes, of course. Come this way, my friend's." Kingfish walked towards a door marked DANGER, which Roach smiled at.

Ghost asked, "What's this surprise that you have for us?"

Kingfish waved an accusing finger and said, "No. Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Ghost nodded, and asked, "Fine, but can you at least tell us who the fuck would bring us to an island, that most people probably don't even know exist's."

Kingfish chuckled, and unlocked the DANGER door. He then wave them to the door, and kicked it in. The sight that beheld the duo was one that looked like heaven.

Ghost walked over to one side of the room, and fell to his knees. He began sniffing. "It's beautiful." He picked up an MK46, and rubbed his hands all over it. "Who's my pretty girl? You are."

Roach, on the other hand, walked over to the opposite wall. He began shoving a Desert Eagle and a Magnum into is pockets. Ghost walked over to him and said, "I think I found my new favorite thing, ever."

Roach walked over and took an AK-47 off the wall. He kissed it, and walked over to another wall.

Kingfish walked over to another man, and whispered something into his ear. Ghost tapped Roach on the shoulder and showed him his Magnum.

Roach grinned, and walked over to Kingfish. "I think we're done," said Roach.

Kingfish nodded, and was about to say something, when Ghost interrupted. "Hold on, Roach," said Ghost. Roach turned around, and saw Ghost. "I think we just might have found something else." Ghost had, in his hands, a six-barreled Minigun.

Roach's eyes went wide. "Fuck yeah."

XXXXX

August 24th, 2013 2:41 PM

Location: Washington D.C.

A man in his late thirties ran his finger down his scar. He looked back, and saw a man in his mid-forties running towards him. The mohawked-man said, in a thick Scottish accent, "Their here."

The scared man nodded, and put his car in neutral. He got out, and walked over to the two men in front of him. He said, "Lieutenant Riley. Sargent Sanderson." The two men nodded.

The mohawk man came up, and said, "Captain McClane, Shepherd wants to see us."

John McClane nodded, and walked back to the car. He looked back at Ghost, who was carrying another duffel bag. McClane asked, "How much shit do you need Lieutenant?"

Ghost chuckled, and said, "Wait until you see it."

McClane got in his car, followed by the mohawk man. He asked McClane, "What do you think he wants?"

McClane shrugged and said, "Fuck if I now. It just can't wait until we get to this dinosaur island. By the way, what kind of name is Soap anyway?"

The man looked at McClane and said, "It's a long story."

McClane rolled his eyes, put the car into gear, and drove to the White House. Soap pulled out a cigar, and lit it. McClane looked at him, and a face of discomfort showed on his face. Soap looked at him and asked, "What? You don't like smoking?"

McClane nodded and said, "I'm trying to quit."

Soap nodded, and blew the smoke out the window. "Don't worry, mate," said Soap.

McClane chuckled, and took the next left. He stopped in front of the White House, and told Soap to get out. They showed the guards their badges, and went to the Oval Office. The President was sitting on his desk, and talking to someone on the telephone. "Now, I don't care if it's politically incorrect, 'Merica needs more guns. Thank you. Love you to, dear."

He hung up, and turned towards McClane and Soap. He said, in his Texan drawl, "Now, boys. Shepherd told me that you boys are leaving early. In one weeks time, you boys are going to Isla Sorna."

McClane chuckled and said, "You mean the dinosaur island? Yeah, that's totally worth all this goddamn firepower." The President nodded and said, the sarcasm flying so high over his head that you can't even fucking see it, "I'm glad you agree. You will meat at the base in a weeks time."

McClane saluted, and walked out. Soap didn't even bother saluting and followed him. The President snapped his fingers, and ordered, "Get me some McDonald's, okay?"

XXXXX

3:13 PM

Location: 20 miles south of Washington D.C.

Ghost put both of his duffel bags down, and walked over to Roach. They were in their quarters, and they were waiting to be departed. Ghost slipped his sunglasses off, and looked over at Roach. He asked, "You really think there's dinosaurs on that bloody island?"

Roach shrugged, and opened a can of Pepsi. Ghost walked out of their room, and went over to Soap. "When do we pick up Malcolm?"

Soap looked over and said, "Right now."

Shepherd walked in, and spoke to them. "We might have more trouble at that island then we bargained for. A company called Biosyn wants the information at that island. We're gonna need all the firepower we got. Understand?"

Roach stood at attention, while Soap and Ghost just nodded. Shepherd walked out, but stopped when he saw Ghost's extra luggage. He looked at Ghost and said, "Didn't I say only take what you need?"

Ghost nodded and said, "I need everything in their, mate." Shepherd just walked out.

XXXXX

3:20 PM

Location: Outside of the military base.

Ghost lifted his balaclava over his nose, and lit a cigarette. Soap put is hand out, and Ghost handed him one. Ghost gave Roach one, but he declined. Ghost shrugged, and put it back. He let out a puff of smoke. It seemed the only thing to calm himself. Soap got up, and slapped Ghost on the shoulder, and they both left. Roach was staying there, since they wouldn't need him. He took out his AK-47, and started to clean it. He had put several attachments, such as a Grenade Launcher, an ACOG Scope, a silencer, and an extended magazine.

Ghost finished his cigarette, stomped it out. He pulled his balaclava over his mouth, and nodded to Soap. Soap nodded back, and walked up to the MH-53 Pave Low helicopter. The pilot gave them a thumbs up, and walked over to them. He yelled over the rotors. "You boys are going to San Diego, right?"

Soap nodded, and he and Ghost got in. The pilot got back in his pilot seat, and began lifting off. Ghost and Soap climbed in, and the heli lifted off.

Ghost looked over to Soap and said, "Let me talk to Malcolm. He knows me."

Soap nodded and said, "Alright, mate."

The Pave Low then shot towards San Diego, ready to pick up Malcolm.


	3. Chapter 3

August 25th, 2013 9:34 AM

Location: Malcolm's apartment in San Diego

Ian Malcolm was lying in his apartment, trying to sleep off the fact that his life was over. He lost his Ph.D., his girlfriend, and he wasn't even able to see his daughter after the stunt he pulled in '97. His alarm went off for the fifth time, and Malcolm ignored it for the fifth time. He just hit the snooze button, and slept. He then relaized that he had less than two months to get ready for Isla Sorna, which was better than last time, but not by much. He flung his legs over the bed, and rubbed his face, trying to wake up.

He slowly walked over to the fridge, and pulled out some Vodka. Old habit's die hard, Malcolm thought. He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and rinsed it wth his Vodka. He let out a sigh, and walked back to the living room. He sat on the couch, and checked his message's. The answering machine said, "You have NO message's." He felt like the damn thing put in an effort to stress the "no".

He turned the T.V. on, and chugged some more. The news reporter said, "We have just recieved word that a military helicopter has landed in San Diego. We don't know why, but we expect to hear soon. And now to Sports, because aparenttly, you don't have anything better to do tonight." He turned the T.V. off, and laughed to himself. He felt the two year growth of beard on his face, and figured he should shave, but maybe later.

He picked up Alan Grant's book, Walking With Dinosaurs, Malcolm threw it across his apartment, and mumbled to himself, "I almost die by a leg injury, and that asshole get's all the glory." He downed some more Vodka, and walked back into his bedroom. He opened his dresser, and took out the gun. It was a powerful revolver. He opened it, and looked at how many bullets were in there. One. Only one bullet. More than enough. He heard a knock at the door and he looked. He put the gun back in his dresser, and opened his door.

A man with a mohawk was standing there, adorned in full military gear. He was pushed aside from another man, who was shorter, but looked even scarier. He was wearing a balaclava, and it had a skull in it. He was wearing dark-red sunglasses, and had a British badge on his shoulder. He spoke, and said, "Mr. Malcolm, we're here to pick you up."

Malcolm reconigzed the voice, and said, "You!"

The masked man nodded, and said, "Pack your bags. You have aproximatley ten minutes."

Malcolm chuckled, and said, "What makes you think I agree?"

Ghost then pointed down, and brandished a tazer. Malcolm looked back at him, eyes wide, and said, "Give me fifteen minutes." Ghost nodded, and walked back out with the man with a mohawk. He began packing.

Fifteen minutes later,

Malcolm had just finished packing, when he looked towards his dresser. He slowly walked over to it, and pulled out the gun. He threw it in his bag, and walked out the door.

XXXXX

Soap stomped the cigar out, and looked back at Ghost, who had his chin resting in his hand. "What are ya thinking 'bout, mate," asked Soap.

Ghost didn't answer, and looked towards the crumbling two storie apartment building. Malcolm came out with his bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the car that Ghost and Soap drove over here. Ghost walked up to Malcolm, and said, "Here."

He gave him a gun. Malcolm looked at it for a second and asked, "Why?"

Ghost smirked under his mask and said, "We're going to an island full of dinosaurs. That's why." Malcolm raised his eyebrows, and got in the car.

XXXXX

August 25th, 2013 4:00 PM

Location: Unknown

"Dodgson, you better have an explanation for why I'm here."

Lewis Dodgson looked behind, followed by a fat pudgy man. He then smiled, and said, "I have thought of an offer you can't refuse."

The fat man face-palmed, and said, "This isn't gonna be like that Nedry guy, is it?"

Dodgson laughed, and replied, "Nononononono. This time, we're going to bring an army to Isla Sorna."

The pudgy man looked at Dodgson and asked, "How the hell are you gonna find an army?"

Dodgson grinned, and said, "BioSyn is a world wide corporation, my dear friend, Phil. We have the money to hire mercenaries. One group is led by a man named Patrick Bodan. An asshole is what he is. Anyways, he's been charged with a number of things. Rape, murder, pedophilia, armed robbery, kidnapping, domestic abuse, and that's just to name a few. Main man is a guy called Jacob. Didn't have a last name, but he is a very large man. Also is a Daniel, again, no last name. He's more dependent on his computer skills than anything."

The fat man shook his head, and said, "We're hiring merciless mercenaries?"

Dodgson gave that crooked grin that has become his trademark, and said, "Don't worry," he said, as he put his arm around the man's shoulder in a comforting manner, and continued, "I'll be going with them. I have to make sure they don't fu-screw everything up."

The man rested his chin in his fist, and thought about it. "Fine. But this is it. No more. If you don't do it, you're done. You'll be fired."

Dodgson's grin disappeared, and said, "You can't fire me. I'm the one who put BioSyn on the map! Remember when I said we should buy InGen when it went bankrupt?"

"Yes, but that didn't work. The Nakatomi company bought it." Dodgson made of face reminiscing on the "You Don't Say" meme.

Dodgson then shook his head, and said, "Whatever, but you need me. And this'll work, understand?" The fat man nodded, and started walking out. Dodgson took out his walkie talkie and spoke into it. "We got it, Bodan. Tell your team to pack your bags. You're going to Isla Sorna."

XXXXX

August 26th, 2013 5:43 AM

Location: 2,538 feet above the Gulf of Mexico

Malcolm was already fast asleep. They had left hours ago, and they picked up Skillz and Price, although Shepherd didn't exactly know about Price. Roach was sitting across from Malcolm in their helicopter and was cleaning his AK 47. He looked to his left and saw Ghost, just staring across the cramped little space. He had his suspicions that he was asleep. He nudged Ghost, but he didn't respond. Roach smirked to himself under his mask, and looked to his right at Skillz. Skillz was an Irish man, about 6-foot, 7-inches, and a full grown beard.

Since he wasn't actually in the army, instead basically a mercenary, he didn't have to be well-kept. He then saw Soap wiggling, trying to get some space from Malcolm and McClane. Ghost shook his head, and groaned. "What happened," he said in his thick British accent.

Roach said, "You fell asleep. Just like Malcolm."

Ghost groaned again, but Price spoke up from the cockpit, and said, "Quiet down back there! We're meeting some resistance." Two patrol helicopters flew beside their cargo ship, and Price's radio came to life.

"Identify yourself!"

Price grabbed the mic and said, in his British accent, "Listen here, we are under direct orders from General Shepherd in the Task Force 141. We have been given clearance to fly to Isla Sorna. Plus, we're packing enough fire power to completely annihilate your helicopters, since you're not supposed to know we exist." The person on the other line was silent for a few minutes, but they finally replied, "Go ahead." Price smiled and said, "Thank you."

He put the mic back, and began flying at a faster rate. Price was a man in his late forties, but he looked like he was in his late thirties. He had a full beard, his lucky fishing hat, and a small scar on his chin. It had a distinct L-shape to it. McClane looked up and shouted, "How long until we get there?"

Price looked back and answered, "Not long, and anyone mind waking sleeping beauty there?"

Soap punched Malcolm's shoulder, who jolted awake with a yell, and rubbed his shoulder. He looked at Soap, and asked, "What the hell did you do that for?" Soap just shrugged, and relaxed back in his spot. Malcolm shook his head, and looked at Roach. He asked, "Why do you keep cleaning that?"

Roach didn't bother to look up, and replied, "It helps pass the time."

Malcolm looked to his right, and saw McClane snoozing away. He asked, "Why does he get to sleep?" Soap looked at him and replied, "He's the commander in charge. He can do that."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. He looked back at Skillz, who was typing something on his laptop. Malcolm was about to speak, when Skillz said, "If you ask one more damn question, Malcolm, I'll kill ya."

Malcolm closed his lips, and looked around the cramped room that was available on this flight. He tried wiggling his arms to get feeling back into them, but he couldn't find enough room.

Price spoke up, and shouted, "Get ready, boys! We're here!"

Malcolm looked out the window behind him, and saw the rapidly approaching island. Ghost looked out the window, and said, "That's a big ass island. You're absolutely sure there are dinosaurs on that island?"

Malcolm kept looking out the window, and said, "I know, because I almost died there."

Ghost looked back at Skillz, twirled his finger around his ear, and looked back out the window.

Malcolm said, "It's like Las Vegas."

Roach spoke up, and said, "How's that."

Malcolm replied, "It looks beautiful from a distance. But up close, it's just a rotten piece of shit hellhole."

Roach looked at Ghost, who didn't show any emotion due to the mask, then continued looking out the window. Roach looked over at Soap, and said, "So, what exactly will we do when we get there?"

Soap said, "Don't ask me. Ask the Commander."

McClane was still sleeping and Roach, not wanting to wake him, just stared out the window. Ghost turned around, now looking where he was before they got there. Price shouted, "We'll land in a few minutes. Don't worry, we'll get out of this god damn helicopter soon enough."

Ghost whispered, making sure no one heard him, "What God?"

Roach slightly turned his head, but said nothing, and looked back out the window.

* * *

A/N: About damn time! Finally I get this shit done! Yeah, the ending isn't great. In case your wondering, Ghost, like me, is an atheist. I'll deal with this in future chapters. If I finish this damn story anyway.

And I don't care if your not atheist. Just don't spam my damn PM box with this shit.

Spino, out.


End file.
